Bloody Rose
by DungeonMasterOfChillness
Summary: Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So, this is my first Fanfic & I take critisim really well. I got the idea from april03`s story The Promising, so teidea isn`t mine. Some things you should know to avoid confusion: Chloe`s aubt is still with the ED, they`re staying at a safehouse that belongs to one of Kit`s friends, & (just for visual reasons) Derek no longer has acne & looks a little more like a teen now. Takes place after The Reckoning. I promise fo longer chapters, this is just to start it off.**

**I apologize ahead of time for any errors in spelling, punctuation, &/or usage.**

**Disclaimer: I don`t own anything that was in the original DP. Just saying.**

* * *

><p><em>I was running through the woods, aware of someone following me. Sunddenly, I stumbled into a clearing which held an image for my worst nightmares. In the pale moonlight, Simon &amp; Tori sat, bound to a tree, staring at open sapce. My breath became ragged as I took them in. They, weren`t tied to the tree, the were nailed there. And their faces- oh god their faces- were contorted into masks of twisted horror &amp; painful shock. Then, two things happened: One, what looked like a small army of the undead emerged from the cover of the trees, screaming. Two, these red tentacle-like things drenched in black slime snaked their way out of the ground &amp; around me, holding me in place. I opened my mouth to scream, only to have a tentacle thing shoved down my throat, choking me. <em>

_All of a sudden, the scene changed. Derek was lying on the steralized tiled floor of the Edison Group Headquarters, in a pool his own blood that growing by the milisecond. His bright, beautiful green eyes slowly fading as his life source was being poured from him. In the background, a sound that I hoped would never hear again attacked my ears. My aunt`s evil, psychotic laughter. I slowly turned around & faced the person that I- for some foolish reason- once trusted with my life. Her eyes burned with hate & bloodlust, all directed at me. She took a slow step forward, then another, & another, until she was right in front of me._

_"You`re turn, sweetheart." Her mouth curled up at the side, making a cynical smirk, before plunging her hand into my chest & grabbing my scared heart._

I woke with a start, shaky; sweaty. I sat up & put head in my hands, taking deep breaths. Something was different. I looked around, trying to figure out the weird feeling in the pit of my stomach, but couldn`t put my finger on it. Whatever. I untangled myself from the sheets & took a shower. With the steaming water rolling down my back, I was able to think clearly. By just walking down the hall I could tell the vibe in the house was different. It had a sad, gloomy feeling to it. I exhaled & shook my head. My imagination was really running wild today. I turned off the water & dressed in jeans & a yellow T-shirt.

As I made my way down the stairs, I noticed how quiet it was. They couldn`t be asleep; my alarm clock said it was 9:30. As that thought passed, I entered the kitchen, where everyone was waiting. Kit, Simon, & Tori all had somber faces, & Derek wouldn`t even me get a look at his.

"What`s wrong?" I asked, eyes darting back & forth between them.

Kit cleared his throat & took a step forward. "Chloe, we have a problem. With you," he added when he saw my look of confusion.

I looked at the others for some sort of reassurance, but recieved none. Kit took a deep breath & said, "Chloe, we think that it would be better if you leave." Sharp & straight to the point. Wonder where he got _that_ from.

I felt the air leave my lungs as I froze. What do they mean they want me to leave? Just as I was about to ask, he continued. "You have until noon to pack, then we want you gone. Now, we don`t want to leave you without anywhere to go, so I`ve set up a place-." I cut him off with the wave of my hand. The whole time I just stood there, silent tears making their way down my cheeks. I looked beyond Kit, at Derek. How could he want me gone? After all we`d been through, & I mean, he just told me I was his mate!

I swallowed the sobs in my throat & barely got out, "Why?" before I had to look away.

Still not meeting my gaze, he said in a hard voice, "You put us at too much risk. With your aunt & that half-a-million over your head, it`s just too dangerous. We`d just feel better if you weren`t with us," he finished. I stood there, shocked. So, I was a 'risk' as they put it. Yeah right. I know I`m a risk, but so is everyone else here. We could die anyday, & I just add to their problems? I`m just not wanted, as usual. They`re just like everyone else. My mind jumped back to when in school, everyone would do whatever they could to not get stuck with the short, movie freak for anything,

With this realization, the tears stopped, & I held my head high. I finally let my eyes really see Derek. His entire form was stiff, & his face emotionless. The only thing that showed any emotion were his bright green eyes, which made him look as if he was about to cry. Please.

"If that`s what you really want, then fine. I`ll just pack my stuff & be out of your lives."

At this I think I heard a choking sound come from Derek`s throat, but I couldn`t be sure; I was already out of the room.

I quietly shut the door behind me & slammed my fist against it, not caring who heard it. _Well,_ I thought, _might as well start packing._ When I had everything zipped up & ready, I decided that I might as well take some food, too. I walked into the hallway, & immediately noticing the eerie silence. This house no longer was a home to me, & it surely didn`t feel like it. I walked into the kitchen- again- & found a note. It read:

_Chloe, we went to the store to give you some alone time. We should be back before you leave, but if we aren`t then good-bye from all of us._

_-Kit_

I crumpled it up in my hand & threw it away, getting started on my raid. I shoved as many non-perishable thingd & can goods in my duffle bag as I could hold. Just as I was about to walk through the door, I remembered the necklace- which was still around my neck- that Derek had given me for Christmas. It was silver, with a heart encrusted with saphires. I ran my fingers along the chain & made a snap decision. I ran back to Derek & Simon`s room & found a pen & paper. I wrote a small note & placed it on his bed, being held down by the necklace. I walked out, not able to take another second of being in there.

I made my way up the driveway, turning around at the end & taking in my okd home. This was my first actual _home_, where I didn`t have to leave after a few months. I felt a tear leak out of my eye at what I was leaving, no, being kicked out of.

I turned back around walked on. Towards what, I`m afraid to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so sorry! I accidentally uploaded the unfinished version of this chapter & didn`t notice! SO SORRY! I promise not to make this mistake again & if I do, you have every right to hate me. **

**Disclaimer: I don`t own the DP. Thought that you would like to be enlightened with this info.**

* * *

><p>(5 years later)<p>

"Get the hell out of here!" I yelled to the drunken teenager standing in front of me. The said person, Trent, has been living with me and helping out with with the club for about two months now, and I`m already about to kill him. I love him to death, but can`t he just follow the rules for once?

"Go straight back to the house, and when I see you tonight, your ass better be sober," I called after him as he made his way down the street. Sure, it was dark and on the way to the house you have to pass through an allyway, but I wasn`t worried about him. I mean, he has a pretty awsome knock-back spell. I turned back to the club and took a deep breath. I own a club called Ice Illusion, along with Zeke and Jamie. It`s like an under twenty-one club where teens can just hang without getting into trouble. Also, it doubles as a safe meeting place for supernaturals because we don`t let anyone into the house without clearance, unless they`re friends of course. Speaking of, Jamie is having some friends of hers come and stay with us for a while. I wonder who-

"Scar, you okay?" Zeke asked, poking his head out of the back door and succeeding in cutting off my inner monolouge. He knew who I really was, but we decided it would be best to use fake names in public. His was Kyle.

I looked around and realized that I had been standing in the middle of the street, spacing out. I nodded, but his eyebrows were still forrowed with worry. I smiled at him to give him some kind of reassuance, and he seemed to take it because he stepped up beside me and put an arm around my shoulder.

"So," he started, "what`s going on in that weird mind of yours that`s got you so out of it?" He started leading me back towards the club. In the red light of the Exit sign, his face looked as if it was glowing. He had white blond hair and anti-freeze blue eyes. He was about six inches taller than me and was kind of lanky for a werewolf.

This thought made me chuckle to myself. One of my very first thoughts of him were that if it came down to it, he was lanky enough to where I might have a chance at taking him down.

_(Flashback)_

_I was getting a better handle on my powers and was headed to a safehouse where there was someone who could give me a few pointers. I was in a convienience store looking to boost up my energy, and at the same time not give me a sugar rush. The problem was, the energy bars were on the top shelf and, as you know, I wasn`t the tallest person in the world. Not even close. I gripped the shelf closest to my head and took a tentative step onto the bottom one. I repeated the action a couple times unitil I was face to face with the bars. Then, some genius decided to bump against one of the shelves on the other side, sending me flying. I waited for the impact of the fall, but it never came. A pair of hands suddenly gripped my upper arms, holding me up. I slowly opened one eye and looked up. A blonde guy with scary bright blue eyes was smirking down at me._

_"You okay there, shorty?" he asked, amusement filling his voice. I just stared up at him with wide eyes. He looks so familiar, I have to have seen him before. I stood up straight, blinking, and really looked at the guy. Tall, muscular; not as much as __**someone**__ I know, but also kind of lanky. If it came down to it, I might be able to fight him off. I let my gaze travel back up to his face, noticing that he was still waiting for an answer._

_"Yeah, I`m good. Oh, and don`t call me shorty," I added, remembering all of what he said. He chuckled, and took a deep breath, freezing in place; as did I. He looked around, as if to see if anyone was watching, and pushed me against the shelf._

_He got real close to my face and, in a dark voice, whispered, "Who the hell are you and who are you working with?" He slammed me against the shelf again, managing to hit my head; my vision started to blur._

_"What are you talking about?" Did this guy have major paranoia issues or what? Then it clicked. The eyes. They were like __**his**__; big, clear, and way too bright to be human. My eyes widened and my breath caught in my throat. I gasped._

_"Y-you`re a w-w-werewolf." He smirked, which was weird, me still not getting the concept of a smiling werewolf._

_"Ha, ha. I`m so gonna believe the whole 'I`m just here on coincidence' thing. I mean, don`t you idiots remember what happened last time? But, then again, you do have a different smell to you." He backed down a little a that. It didn`t matter, he was playin with me. Of course, when isn`t someone._

_So, very calmly I said, "I still have no idea what you`re talking about. Just thought you`d like to know." He narrowed his eyes and looked straight into mine, which were returning his gaze just as intensely._

_He leaned back on his heels and huffed. "You`re telling the truth, I can tell by your scent. God, I`m sorry," he breathed. He sniffed again, and added, "What kind of supernatural are you?"_

_"Necromancer," I sighed when he let me go. He nodded, taking in the information. He looked up and held out his hand._

_"Kyle."_

_I put my hand in his and said, "Scarlett, not Shorty."_

_(End of Flashback)_

I later found out his real name, Zeke Mathers, and that he had a super sensitive sense of smell (which was how he knew I was a supernatural and wasn`t lying) because when he was still in the womb, his mother had a sorcerer place a spell on him, heightenin his senses. I also found out that he was so paranoid that day because he was a wanted man. He helped people escape from groups like the Edison Group and Cabal. He also had a bounty over his head because of it. I, of course, told him my story. All of it. Every single little detail, he knew.

"Hey...hey! Helllllllllllllooo!" Zeke half-shouted at me, snapping his fingers in front of my face. When he saw he had my attention, he leaned back and smiled. "Did you even hear what I said? Y`know what, don`t answer that, 'cuz I don`t wanna know." This is what I loved about Zeke. Whenever it`s just us, he`s so laid back and just so easy to talk to. One of the many reasons we`re best friends. "Anyway, I just got a text from Jamie sayin' her "guests" are there, well, that and that she was gonna kill you for sending Trent to her like that." I laughed. Leave it to Jamie to blame me on her little brother getting drunk. By now we were at the front entrance of the club, and I was locking up.

"Hey," I said stuffing the key in my purse, "how many did she say were coming?" We walked onto the cold, silent street. Thank god, for once I didn`t trip.

" I think she said there were five of them. Three guys and two girls." I nodded, taking deep breaths of the beignet and incense filled air. I never thought I`d end up in Louisiana, New Orleans of all places. Normally, we`d stop at _Cafe' Du Monde _for coffee or something, but we didn`t have time tonight.

We hurried hurried down the street, finally coming to the front of the building. To anyone passing on the street, it seems like an abandoned apartment building. To us, it`s an old plantation-style mansion. Jamie put special charms on it so that only certain supernaturals can see it. I mean, we just don`t let anyone know we`re here, y`know? I took my key from hanging on a chain around my neck and unlocked the door. I hurried in, Zeke staying out for a few seconds to see if anyone was following us. When he was satisfied that there was no one, he stepped in. I locked the door behind him and hung up my coat. When I first heard that the house was silent, I was worried. Then, I jumped when I heard a loud "bang" come from upstairs. Zeke laughed at me. I guess Trent made it home to _oh, so _loving and forgiving sister. Please take note of sarcasm. Zeke was already making his way up the stairs to meet the "guests," so I went to the kitchen and grabbed him a water bottle. He always felt the need to drink something as soon as we got home. It was weird that he wouldn`t tonight. Whatever.

Walking up the squeaky stairs, I called out to Annie. Annie was, well, I guess you could call her the house ghost. She was telekinetic, so we had some extra help around the house. Her full name was Anne Marie Boudreaux, but it reminded her too much of her past so we called her Annie. When alive, she was one of the slave servants living in the house, and was killed when Confederate soilders set the house on fire. She and her owners were trapped, meeting a horrible end. She popped up, smiling. She was really nice, but she gave credit to her master. She said that he was nicer than the others. He tought her how to read, wright, and act like a lady.

"Hello, Chloe. How was work this evening?" she asked in a delighted voice.

"It was good thank-you. Are the visitors in my office?" She nodded.

"Oh, yes ma`am. And, may I say, one of them is exceedingly handsome!" she squealed. She`s always out looking for guys she thinks I might like. I laughed. "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"No, Annie. Why don`t you rest up, or whatever it is that ghosts do." It was her turn to laugh.

"Good-night," we both said.

Opening the door to my office, I noticed two things. One, there were five people standing awkwardly around the room, one sitting in my chair, and another laid out on my couch. Two, four of the five people standing were the people that I both dreaded and hoped to see again. When I opened the door, _he_ was the only one who looked up, because of his super hearing and what not. I met his gaze and was overwhelmed by the emotions taking over me at the look in his emerald eyes. Shock. Sorrow. Happiness. Anger. I gasped, causing the others to look at me. They all looked the same, just had a more mature look about them. Kit, a lot more gray hairs. Simon, taller and a stronger looking face. Tori, a little more filled out. Derek, even taller and finally looking his age. There was another, smaller person there, but I couldn`t keep my eyes off of them.

Jamie sat up from my chair and Zeke did the same, just giving me a confused look instead of a happy one.

"Took you long enough, huh Scar?" She walked over and hugged me. She looked just like Trent; long, chocolate brown hair, gray eyes, olive-toned skin and a sturdy figure. She was gone for a few days taking care of some family business and returned tonight with her friends in tow. I gulped. Oh no. No, no, no, NO! This couldn`t be happening! These were the friends she was talking about? The people staying with ur for a while? Wonderous. I hugged her back, trying to act like normal, but Zeke was giving me the look. His 'you`re explaining this later' look before returning to his PSP.

"Scar, this is Marcus," Kit, "Chad," Simon, "Kayla," Tori, "Ian," Derek, "and Lacey," mystery girl I hadn`t taken notice in before. I looked at her and my eyebrows rose above my hairline. She looked exactly like I had before I died my hair a deep red and got midnight blue contacts. She was short (like me), frail (like me), clear baby blue eyes (like me), strawberry blonde hair (like me), and had an innocent look to her. The shocking thing was that she was attatched to Derek side as if it was life support.

They were all looking at me, waiting for a response, but I couldn`t talk. Couldn`t breathe. All I saw was Derek. He knew it was me. I could tell by how stiff he was that he recongnized the scent. Strawberries and vanilla, that`s what he said I smelled like. At that moment, Jamie decided to take the lead, aware of the tension and confusion in the air.

"Okay, since Scar seems to be having a moment, why don`t I show you guys your rooms and get you settled in, yes?" Not waiting for an answer, she clapped her hands together and walked out, expecting them to follow. They did, with one exception. Derek had to convince the look-a-like to go with them though. Whe the door was shut and the coast was clear, I turned to him.

"What are you guys doing here" I whispered, voice void of any emotion. He stiffened at the sound of my voice, and Zeke just became even more confused.

"Whoa whoa whoa, hold the cheese. You know this guy?" he asked, gesturing to Derek in surprise. I ignored him.

"You still didn`t answer my question." He looked up from his feet, looking me in the face, working his jaw. He took a deep breath and started looking around the room.

"Nice place you got here, hidden from even the supernatural eye. Clever. Tell me Chloe, did you ever think that maybe you`re not the only one in need of a safe haven? Of somewhere to sleep at night? The only one who-"

"ANSWER THE GODDAMMED QUESTION!'' I yelled at him, which surpried me. I never yelled. Zeke stayed silent the whole time, observing us.

"Jamie told it was a good place to stay," he said through gritted teeth, voice of steel. I pissed him off. Good. Looks like I`ll have to have a little talk with Jamie.

"Makes sense, she`s always trying to help," I stated. It was true, the girl just didn`t know how to say no. Then, the thought of _Lacey_ suddenly popped into my head. "What about the look-a-like, Derek? I don`t shrug it off saying that she`s not bad. It`s my house I have a right to know who`s staying in it." His eyes flitted to Zeke, so fast I almost didn`t catch it. I turned to him.

"Okay, Okay. I know when I`m not needed. See you in the morning, Chlo," he mummbled out, catching on that Derek already knew who I was. I bid him goodnight and waited for Derek to continue.

"She`s been with us for about a year now, don` t worry, you can trust her," he spat out in a defensive tone. Just because she was there for a year doesn`t make her trustable. I,of all people, should know that when it comes to these people. He sighed.

"Chloe, listen, I know we didn`t trust you," I snorted," but, _I_ need you to trust me." Oh. My. God. Was he serious? One look at his face gave me that answer.

"Derek," my chest ached at the sound of his name coming from my mouth, "how can you expect me to trust you? Really, I wanna know. After all that`s happened, I just made a life for myself, then you show up. What do expect me to do. Because, honestly, trusting you is out of the question." I swallowed the saddness that clogged my throat when I thought back to a time when I didn`t feel alone, when I still had an innocence about me, to when I was happy.

"I don`t know," he sighed. I looked a the time. 12:48. No wonder I`m exhausted. I couldn`t wrap my tired head around the situation at hand right now, so I suggested we go to bed. He agreed.

When I reached my door, I looked back and saw his retreating figure. I closed my eyes and whispered almost silently, "Good-night, Derek," but i know he heard. I slipped into my room, kicked off my shoes. I rubbed my hurting feet. God, I hate heels. I changed into my jammies and settled under the warm blanket, yawning. I slipped into a sleep filled with a half-naked werewolf and white roses.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello people! I'm really, really, really, really, really, really SORRY. I know that I took forever to update, but my life has been kind of hectic. I also want to thank those keeping up with the stories for their patience and the reviewers for, well, reviewing. So, onto Chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides the OCs and the plot.**

* * *

><p>Frustrating. I always thought I knew the meaning to the word. To me, it was like when I was summoning a spirit &amp; just as I'm about to pull it through, it slips through my fingers. But, no, that wasn't frustrating. Being bombarded with questions about my time with Kit, Simon, Tori, &amp; especially Derek, is the true meaning of the word. If you don't know what I'm talking about, let me give you a little hint. Lacey. That girl just does not know when to quit. I mean, really, isn't it obvious that no one wants to answer your stupid questions? Especially the ones about Derek. Turns out she is quite interested in him. Not like I can blame her, I fell for it too. I shake my head, attempting to clear it of such thoughts. I always have this constant aching in my chest whenever I think about him. Over the years I've learned to ignore it, but these past few days it's gotten too bad to ignore.<p>

I pull my coat closer, shielding me from the chilled air. Despite what some may think, it actually _does_ get cold in the South. Right now I was sitting on the roof of the house lying in one of the lawn chairs. A cigarette rested between my lips & the music from my ipod blasted into my ears. I had slipped up here while everyone was eating breakfast & have been here since. I'm not doing anything, just staring at the quickly moving clouds. The sky has always fascinated me. Zeke says that it was just another weird obsession of mine, but I knew better. It was like, after all that happens to the world below it, the sky was unaffected. I know what you're thinking. "What about global warming?" or "What about pollution?" That's not what I mean. What I do mean is that no matter what happens, the sky is like the one constant. The one thing I can be sure about, that it'll be there when I wake up.

I sigh as the clouds turn a sickly shade of gray, the first sign of rain. Not a second later, tear shaped drops of water fell from the sky, almost as if it was weeping. I slowly walked to the door, soaking up the rain. Hey, it's not everyday I get to stand in the rain in the middle of the city without looking crazy. I closed the door behind me, sighing. I missed the rain. I felt free, which is not something you come by very often in this life.

I slipped into my room & quickly changed into a pair of basketball shorts & a SpaceBalls t-shirt (gotta love that movie). I was planning on just lying in bed all day & doing nothing, interacting with no one. That is, until my stomach started growling. I groaned. That thing just has the worst timing. Going downstairs, things were quiet. A first for this place. Going into the kitchen, I got suspicious. Empty. I rummaged through the refrigerator & settled on an apple.

I turned around & yelped. Zeke stood in the doorway, smirking. "And I thought you were turning vamp on us. Where you been all day?" he asked, pushing me out of the way so he could get an apple himself. Not giving time to answer, he threw another question at me, "Do you know if Annie cleaned out my room or something?" I could tell just by his tone that he doubted it himself. Annie never, & I repeat _never, _went into our personal rooms without permission. It was one of her rules or something.

"Unless you have sudden short-term memory loss, then I'm gonna assume she didn't." I gave him the look. The one that just about everyone has that clearly states 'duh'. "Why?"

He shook his head. "Nothing. It's just, I could've swore I put my phone on the dresser last night . . ." he trailed off. Without another word, he walked right back out of the room. Well, okay then. I shook my head, clearing it, & walked over to the counter to cut my poor, uneaten apple.

When I grasped the knife handle in my hand, a sudden rush came over me. it overwhelmed my senses & the only thing that mattered at that very second, was the knife & the things I could do with it. But of course, the second passed & I was back in the real world. I dropped on the counter in disgust, apple forgotten, & backed out of the kitchen. Just when I was going to turn around, my back slammed into a wall of flesh. Warm, solid & muscular flesh at that. I only knew this feeling too well.

I turned & was met with angry, emerald ords. Oh Shit. I stood still, keeping my ground, as he stared at me.

"Are you planning on moving anytime soon," he growled through gritted teeth. That just got me even more pissed off. Ever since they got here, he's been acting like some bitter little bitch. And, let me tell you, it was grating on my nerves.

"Well, let's see. I could move and let you pass like a good hostess, or, I could be my stubborn self and stay where I am. Hmm, decisions decisions." I pursed my lips and stroked my chin with my thumb and index finger. Having enough with my antics, he quickly, yet surprisingly gently, grabbed hold of my upper arms and pushed me to the side.

When he passed, our chests brushed against each other and my breath caught in my throat. When this happened, Derek paused for what seemed like a milli second, before continuing his treck to the pantry. I stayed where I was, caught off guard.

It was just from surprise, that's all. I am no longer attractd to Derek Anthony Souza. The reaction to his touch was just mere surprise at his closeness is all. Nothing more to it.

_The why are you still thinking about it, _a small voice in the back of my head whispered. I hated this voice. It always made its prescence known at the worst of times.

So, instead of starting the mental war that the voice always brings with it, I focused my attention back to Derek.

"Zeke's food stash is under the sink," when he made no move to get it, I sighed and walked over to get it myself. Once I pulled out the overstuffed garbage bag and tossed it to him. He catched it easily and threw a suspicious look my way.

"He'll notice that his food is gone." Yet, despite his worry, he started digging through the 'black bag of wonders.'

"Well, I'm going out for a walk in Audobon Park, so I'll just tell him later that I saw no need for him to have it and used it to feed the homeless on the street. Don't worry it'll work. I've actuall done it before," turning on my heel, I walked out of the kitchen. A second later, I thought better of it and leaned back in the doorway. "Just in case you didn't already figure it out, don't let him catch you."

I finally made my exit, grabbing my purse and coat on the way out.

* * *

><p>(Derek POV)<p>

Watching her walk away was the same as it always was. Painful. Each step she took was like a punch in the face. Each step brought back the memories of the day she left.

_(Flashback)_

_My family silently piled into the van as I listened to Chloe packing her things upstairs. I can't believe we were doing this. I can't believe I agreed to go along with this. I mean sure, the reason made sense. This way, I could be sure of her protection. But, what if something goes wrong? What if something happens and we lose track of her._

_These thoughts crowded my head, making it hurt slightly. When my family drove off, I took one last long look at the stairs and to walked outside and into the woods. I found myself a spot just in the cover of the trees and out of view of the house, but gave me perfect view of it._

_I don't know how long I sat there. Seconds, minutes, hours; time blurred, as did my vision as unshed tears filled my eyes. I blinked furiously, refusing to give in to the agonized howls of my inner wolf._

_I was pulled from my thoughts by the slamming from the door. I looked up and saw the most heartbrakingscene in front of me. Chloe, my Chloe, was standing at the end of the drive just staring at the house with a single tear running down her face. I had to fight the wolf to not run from where I was to hold her in my arms and comfort her. To run my fingers through her silky hair and kiss her soft lips._

_As a scowl took over her features, she turned on her heel and walked as fast as she could from the house. From me._

_Taking a few mintues to collect my self, I stood up and made my way back to the house. Dragging my feet up the stairs and up to her room, I buried my face in her pillow which still smelled of her delicious sent. Strawberries and honey._

_I didn't move until Simon came up and brought me a plate of food. With a quiet, "thanks," from me he left me to my sorrow again._

_One thing I did promise myself that night; I would see her again._

_(End of Flashback)_

I found her letter, saying how sorry she was about endangering us and how she agreed that it would be best for all of us if she left. The worst part was the end of it, saying how she would always love me and how she wished me the best of luck in finding my true mate. If she only knew that it was her. It was always and always will be her.

The letter was now in my bag, in one of the side pockets. I read it every night before I went to sleep. As for the necklace that I gave her, it was in my jean pocket. I was running my thumb over it at this very second, eyes glued to the door. The wolf whimpered for his mate. Pleaing for her to come back to us.


	4. Chapter 4

**Heeeeeeeyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! So, this one is a little short and boring :( but needed all the same. Thank to all that reviewed and kepp 'em coming. They give me some real confidence stype shit, so the more coming in, the quicker the chapters might come to.**

**milesreminisence: ****Thank you. That really gies me hope that this story is going somewhere. As for the Shakespear thing, I'm going to take that as a compliment.**

**ratherbereading125:**** I'll think about. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides the OC's & the plot.**

* * *

><p>(Chloe POV)<p>

I'm not sure what would be better; actually knowing what's been going on with me, or staying blissfully ignorant. They say necros slowly lose their minds, having always getting the living and dead confused. I wonder if I'm that's starting to happen to me? If it is am, then I'm glad to know that I won't realize what I'll be doing. You're probably really confused right now. Let me explain. For the past few days, whenever I come in the slightest contact with anything that could at all be used as a weapon, I have the urge to use it as one. Take yesterday for example. My hand just lightly brushed the mirror in my room when I was looking for my brush, and an image of me stabbing _something_ with the glass filled my head as bloodlust shot through my veins.

So, yeah, you can see where I'm coming from with this, right? Well, if you don't, not my problem.

Anyway, back to the problem at hand. I told Kyle about it-when we were sure that Derek was out on his daily run, of course-and we're looking into it. That's where the the question comes in or not. Do I really want to know what's happening to me? And if so, what if it's something much worse than losing my marbles.

This is what I contemplated as I walked up the full, noisy street on my way to the club. It was my turn to work, and I was looking forward to the release it gives me. It makes no sense, I know, but something about the jam-packed, sweaty bodies gives me a feeling of freedom. Yeah, I really don't feel like going into detail on that one. But the good thing is, it's what motivated me to start an underage club.

Walking in, the first thing that caught my attention was the giant mass of bodies on the dance floor, each wrapped in another's arms. Did I mention it was couple's night? No? Well, it is. Moving on now.

Trent was at the DJ stand, jumping around to some techno song. Seeing me, he gave me a cheeky grin and waved before going back to fist pumping. I pushed my way through the crowd and made my way over to the bar, where Jamie and Lacey seemed to be arguing over something. I really don't want to know what about. So, ignoring their raised voices, I continues on to my original destination; the back rooms.

This is where we keep all the electrical equipment, first-aid stuff, bathrooms, etc. It's also where our unofficial "chill" room is. It's soundproof with a couple of old couches, a TV, a stereo system, along with a mini-fridge. It was Trent's idea. So, grabbing a Red Bull from the fridge, I sunk into the couch and flipped on the TV and waited until my shift started in about half an hour.

* * *

><p>"What can I get you to drink, sweetie?" I asked the quiet looking girl sitting at the bar. I could tell right off the bat that she didn't want to be here; probably got dragged by a couple friends or something.<p>

She pushed her glasses farther up her nose and tucked a lock of her dirty blonde hair behind her ear. "Um, I guess a Shirley Temple would be good."

Since this is an _under_age club, our version of a Shirley Temple was just a Sprite with cherries and a hint of pineapple juice in it. Giving her a small smile, I handed her the drink.

As she took out her wallet to tip me, I placed my hand over her's. "This one's on the house." She muttered a quick thanks and walked over to what I'm guessing was a group of her friends.

It was that time of night. A time where everyone was either on the dance floor or huddled around it in small social circles. I never understood the way the average teenage minds worked. Sure I was what you could call "normal" before the whole schizophrenia/necromancer thing, but I don't think there really is a normal anything. I mean, how can there be when everyone is different?

As I continued with my mental musings on normalcy, I hadn't noticed anyone walk up next to me until I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I looked to the side, then down to see Lacey's face. She smiled at me and I just gave her a blank face. As usual.

She murmered something to me, but with the music blaring in the background plus the hundred-and-something people's voices, I didn't hear a word she said.

"What?" I leaned my head down, trying to understand.

"I said, do you know where Derek is?" she screamed. I pulled back looked at her. I don't know, maaybe it was the jealous ex-girlfriend in me, but I wasn't all too pleased that she was looking for him. But, whatever, not my problem anymore.

_You want it to be._

Oh, no. Not you again. And no I don't.

_Yes, you do. You can't tell me that it's just coincidence that whenever you see him your day becomes just a tid bit brighter._

Shut up!

_No! Not until you realize it._

Realize what?

_You'll see._

Grrrrr.

Throughout my mental tirade, completely forgot about Lacey. She looked up-yes, up, I'm wearing heels, y'know-at me with her big, patient clear blue eyes. What a pest.

I just shrugged and she nodded her head in response. Before I could return to what I was doing before she interupted me, she caught my attention again.

"Look, Chl- Scarlett, I get that you don't like me. Hey, I probably wouldn't like me either if I were in your position, but, I was wondering if maybe, we can start over? Forget our differences and maybe _try _to be civil. For the sake of the other housemates, of course." She kept her chin up and her eyes on me. I have to admit, she has guts.

Sticking out her hand for me to shake, she continued with her little speech.

"I'm raising the white flag here. I'm not saying we have to be friends, just not glaring and insulting each other constantly. So, what do you say?" She finished with a small smile and a gleam in her eyes. Ah, to hell with it.

I grasped her hand and gave it one, hard shake. "We have a deal, under one condition." Her smile faltered for a second before she picked it right back up again. "No more questions." This was more in her favor, unless she liked being choked out with a dish towel.

She laughed and nodded her head before walking away. Not five minutes later, the music came to an abrupt stop and all the lights went out. It seemed as if there was a moment of complete silence before complete chaos broke out.

People were screaming and shoving each other, trying to get to the exits. It was hectic. Thank Gon Simon had volunteered to be bouncer tonight, or else I would've been trampled. Only when there was not a single hormone driven teenager in the building, did the lights decide to flick back on.

"Ah, damn!" Trent groaned as he picked up the mangled, cut wires for the stereo system. I looked around and noticed something. Almost everything was exactly how it was before. The lights still hanging from the ceiling & the bar looking like was before everything went to shit in here. The only difference was the back door; it was open.

Waving my hand for Jamie to follow me, I made my way towards it. Making it to the alleyway outside, I heard Jamie gasp behind me. There, on the brick wall, was a cross. And on this cross, was a body. But, this wasn't just a body. It's arms legs were decorated with deep, bloody gashes. It had nothing covering it's abdomen, so I knew it was a young woman. The most horrifying thing, though, was it's stomach. It looked as if someone _carved _a pentegram into it, leaving all of her inner organs leaking out of the vicious slashes.

We were joined by Trent, Simon, and Lacey. Lacey had to look away and cover her nose to keep from gagging, while the other two grew pale at the sight before them. I heard a _whoosh_ of breath come from Trent, for he's not as used to facing death as we are.

Taking one huge gulp, I walked forward. It felt as if someone was watching, silently taunting me. Raising a shaking hand to the figure, I lifted her chin. Looking her dead in the face, I felt every bone in my body lock into place and every blood cell turn cold.

"God, help us," I whispered under my breath as tears fell down my pale, hollowed cheeks.

It was the girl from the bar.


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so freaking sorry for taking this long to update. I just couldn't decide how I wanted it. So, to make up for lost time, I made stuff happen in this chapter. You'll see what I mean. Also, I want to warn you that there are a lot of POV changes in this, and the first might be confusing. Ooh, and i forgot to put this in my last update, but I changed my name to DungeonMasterOfChillness. Just felt it was more fitting.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Darkest Powers**

* * *

><p>The street lamp cast a faint glow upon the dark figure scuttling up the sidewalk. To any regular civilian, the person would probably see tense, paranoid. But, this was not a person, and it was not paranoid in the least.<p>

The hood on the black jacket it was wearing was up, obscuring its unnaturally bright yellow eyes & ugly face from view. It didn't come out into the world often, but when it did, it had a purpose.

It chuckled darkly, thinking of the look on the face of its latest victim. The girl didn't even see it coming. She just goes out to catch a breath of fresh air, and the next thing you know, she's being bound and gagged by what a mere human could only describe as a demon from the deepest pits of hell. They wouldn't be too far off.

It can still feel her life force running through its body, if that's what you could call it. The euphoria it gave it when her liquid rubies poured from her, soaking it in the process. Sure, her death was irrelevant to the master plan, but it hoped his master would be pleased. Gave that damned necro quite the scare.

Stopping in front of an old, worn building, it looked around to see if anyone followed it. This was unnecessary, for it didn't feel any living being near. Didn't feel that pulsating feeling shaking its frame in pleasure and desire. Desire to kill.

The door screeched as it opened, alerting anyone inside that they were no longer licked its lips before taking a deliberately low step into the shop.

Porcelain masks lined the walls, each having a different expression painted on their cold faces. Sorrow, happiness, anger, humor, mischief. Whatever it was, they seemed to follow and catch every move made. Watching. The few shelves that lined the black walls were lined with pin-cushion like dolls with straw sticking out of the hands, feel, and head. Voodoo dolls. Those things are quite fun to play with when they're real , the thing thought as it ran it's clawed finger across the dusty shelves.

Then, it felt it. The bloodlust pulsing through its body, giving it the ultimate high. There was someone here. The beast followed the feeling of utter need to the source of this unmistakable rush to what seemed like a small break in the back wall, covered with a heavy, deep purple curtain. Pulling the heavy fabric aside, what he saw made it smile. Well, as close to smile it could get, anyway.

An old, weary, thin black man was kneeling in front of what looked to be a shrine of some sorts. A shrine devoted to Jesus Christ. There he was, shaking, on his, and praying his heart out. The words coming from the man's scratchy throat burned the thing, making its claws and razor teeth become more defined as it stepped closer. Hearing footsteps, the man turned and gasped in utter horror, effectively cutting off his prayers for mercy.

"Please, don't kill me. I got me some kids back at home. Please, show mercy!" the man cried out. The thing would give him mercy. Well, his kind anyway.

"You will not be hurt if you do just one thing," his voice sounded life rumbling thunder during a hurricane. The man nodded his head quickly.

"Yeah, yeah. Course, anythin` you want." The man looked like he was about to start crying in desperation.

Taking his statement literally, the demon-like thing the man's wrist and pulled out a dagger encrusted with expensive looking jewels and a gold handle. The man gulped.

The beast quickly, but roughly, sliced the man's wrist open and let it drip onto the crucifix sitting on the small wooden table. The man cried out in pain and tries to yank his hands away from the thing invading his shop, but the grip in the clawed, scaly hand tightened, cutting off feeling in his hand.

"You will do as I say or pay the consequence. Go into your secret stash of herbs and get me . . .," the beast growled out a list of various herbs and ingredients for what was about to happen.

When everything was set to the thing's standards, he made the old man tell him how to make the potion. Following each step, the demon made the potion and smiled greedily at the result. In the cherry-wood bowl was a white substance, in the middle stage of being a liquid and a solid. The man was standing off to the side, quivering, awaiting the thing's approval.

The beast glanced at him and gave him one, short nod. It watched as his shoulders slumped with relief and his breathing became steadier. One last thing to do. It grabbed the bloodied crucifix and poured the white mixture onto it. It started to sizzle, and then suddenly it was like there was an explosion of white light in the room. The beast, of course, was unaffected, but it couldn't say the same for the man. The only thing that remained of him was mushy puddle of blood and guts that was scattered around the floor. Good, he was gone.

It then looked down at the used-to-be crucifix. If you just glance at it, it wouldn't look any different. But a closer look would show you the truth. The pained face of The Lord Jesus Christ was no longer; it was just a smooth piece of the head.

Pocketing the piece of metal, the beast casually strolled out of the shop and onto the street.

* * *

><p>(Simon POV)<p>

I glanced around the table, Chloe sitting at the head. We all knew why we were here and we all knew that it wasn't good. Searching everyone's face for something, anything, to show how they were reacting to this, I came up short. So, returning my gaze back to Chloe's stern face, I studied her.

It's unbelievable how much she's changed. I have to admit, I did see her as just a little, clumsy girl when she was with us. And now, there's not one ounce of that girl in the woman sitting before me. She definitely grew into herself, that's for sure. I didn't want to make her leave in the first place, but I couldn't just say no to Dad when we just got him back. It made me almost hate myself, thinking about what could happen to our little Chloe, but it didn't destroy me like it did Derek. I don't even want to go down that road, it's really depressing.

Chloe cleared her throat to get everyone's attention and we all fell silent. She took a deep breath and began what was sure to be a long house meeting.

"I'm sure you guys all know why we're here," she shot a quick glance at Jamie, who not 10 minutes ago was blabbing about the horrible scene at the club, "but, there's a few things I want to say. First off, to the ones that have a more permanent residence here, we're closing down the club for the time being. To the other, I would like to ask of your help. But, I don't want your answer now. Zeke and I have an idea of what we're up against, and it's not exactly safe. "

Her eyes swept across the room, as if nervous for what was about to be said. "Some… weird things have been going on lately and tonight basically confirmed what we've been thinking. What happened was the work of a demon, of some sorts. This particular type is like what we would say is an unofficial demon. Based on what we read, they usually only come into this . . . dimension, if they're under orders of a higher ranking demon. They're not really spoken of, because it's so rare for one to come here.

"There really is no name for what this is, so I can't really tell you the origin of it. The only thing we really know is that it's a possibility that it has something to do with Edison group. Yes, I know Edison group was taken down a few years back, but I found files stating that they had contracts with demons, and everyone knows a demon can't get out of that until it's completed. So, it's most likely that there was a demon sent after us and won't stop until we" she motioned to Derek, Tori, and I, "are dead. So, all I need to know is if you're in this or not." Tension creeped up on us as silence took over once again.

"I'm in," Trent and Jamie whispered at the same time.

Chloe's eyes moved to us. I was in, but I wouldn't do this without my family. Dad sighed and looked at us for our opinion.

Before we could answer, Chloe spoke up again. "Like I said, you don't have to answer now. We need to start working on this problem, so you have until this time tomorrow to give me your answer." Nodding to each of us, she stood up and said, "Goodnight everyone." With that, she walked out of the room with Zeke hot on her heels.

Well, damn.

* * *

><p>(Zeke POV)<p>

I kept calm as I followed Chloe out of the room and told her goodnight before heading off to my own. If things continued to go on this way, she was sure to have a mental breakdown.

They all looked freaked out in there. That is, except for Derek. I would love to know what that guy's problem is. Anyway, back to what I was thinking before.

She didn't tell them the worst part. That contract, yeah, it said if Ed Group provided it with a necromancer sacrifice, the demon would hunt down, kill, and bring back all the bodies of the failed experiments. And what may the demon need a necromancer sacrifice, you ask? To kill off mankind and open a black hole in the universe. Scary shit, right? Right.

We also didn't tell them that there's a 5% chance of us beating this thing. I tried not to think about that too much.

* * *

><p>(Derek POV)<p>

Tonight was the night. Even if Dad didn't want to help, I was. I couldn't leave her, not again. So, if there's a chance that we're all going to die, I wouldn't go down without letting her know the truth.

I waited about 20 minutes before heading up to Chloe's bedroom. I leaned my head on the doorframe before tapping on the door three times.

_Why are you so nervous? She's your _mate!_ Grow a pair,_ the wolf growled at me.

_Shut up and let me do this!_

The door opened and I stood up straight. It was as if I was taken back 5 years in time. The red was washed out of her hair and she didn't have her contacts in. When she saw it was me her eyes widened and her mouth made a small "o".

"Derek," I felt a shiver run down my spine as she said my name, "what are you doing here?" she opened the door wider, gesturing for me to come in. When I walked in, I was attacked with the sweet smell of Chloe. I took a deep breath of it, knowing that after tonight I might never be able to bask in it like this again.

I felt her small hand on my arm and I trembled at the touch. "Are you okay?" Her worried voice consumed my brain, pushing every thought that don't pertain to Chloe and Chloe alone out of my head.

I wasn't sure if I could speak, so I just wrapped my arms around her small frame and buried my face in her neck. I heard her gasp before slowly placing her hands on my waist. I'm not sure how long we stayed like that, but when we pulled away I knew it wasn't long enough.

"I'm sorry," my voice was rough, like there was sand paper in my throat. It felt like it, too. I looked into her pale blue eyes saw worry and something else that I couldn't recognize. "Don't be. What's the matter?" She caressed my cheek before holding my face.

Not taking my eyes off of hers, I started to speak. "I didn't want you to leave and I'm sorry for not stopping you. I'm sorry for not being strong enough to leave my dad and Simon and Tori. I'm sorry for trying but failing to replace you with Lacey. I'm sorry for not letting you know what you really mean to me."

I pulled her necklace out of my pocket. The light from the lamp shining in the corner of the room bounced off of the blue stones, making it shine. I held it up and ran my thumb over it.

"Chloe," her name tasted like honey on the tongue. I watched as silent tears started to run down her face, "you're my true mate. I love you."

* * *

><p>(Chloe POV)<p>

I let out a shaky breath as I his words ran through my mind.

_I love you._

He wanted forgiveness that I couldn't give him, not yet. He kept it. He kept the necklace. He didn't want me to leave.

_He loves me._

Just tonight. By morning it'll be as if it never happened.

I tangled my hands in his hair and pulled his face down, smashing my lips to his. He stood frozen for a second before tightening his arms around me and pulling me closer. The feeling of my body against his sent zings through me as his tongue slipped into my mouth. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist.

He growled as I put my hands in his shirt, massaging the tight muscles on his stomach.

"Chloe, ar you sure about this?" he asked in a husky voice, only turning me on more.

"Shh, just go with it." He nodded his head and ripped my shirt off. I wriggled in his arms until he put me down. I quickly locked the door and when I looked into his bright green orbs, I knew this was right.

I kissed him deeply and led him to the bed.

* * *

><p>Review.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Wassup peeps! Sorry about it taking so long, but along with the whole setting up my new laptop situation, my mom decided to pull my grounding over until 2 weeks after Christmas, and then I had writer's block. Trust me, i have been wanting to throttle myself for taking so long. So this is kind of short, but important nonetheless. Is that a word?**

**Quick thanks to everyone for being patient for me to update. Also, thank you to everyone who reviews and/or adds me to their Alerts/Favorites.**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this bitch!**

* * *

><p>(Derek POV)<p>

I traced the delicate features of her face as she slept, leaving a trail of goose bumps in my fingers'wake. Her skin was soft like a flower petal, I suppose, and glowed in the pale moonlight streaming in from the window. Her hair, better than the finest of silks, was splayed across my bare chest as her body pressed against mine. It felt so right to be able to hold my dear, sweet angel of a mate in my arms once more.

_You're starting to sound like a tool, _the wolf grumbled, despite the fact that he agreed with me one-hundred percent. He's right, I did sound like a tool. Not that I cared. Our mate was here, in our protection, and nothing else mattered.

I thought it was just an illusion at first, nothing more than my mind playing cruel tricks on me. I didn't think that it was really happening, or even possible, until it was too late to do anything, if there was anything that could've been done, that is.

It seemed as if she was becoming lighter, in both color and density. With each too long second, she dulled; it seemed as if all the life was being sucked from her in front of my shocked eyes. She was. . . .disappearing. I tightened my grip on her slim waist, only for my hand to pass through, as if she were nothing but fog. My breath started speed up as panic took over me and adrenaline was shot through my veins. My mind was clouded over with panic. She now looked like a ghost; if the situation was not freaking me the fuck out, I would have laughed at the irony.

She was gone, nothing left behind but a thin mist that hovered where her body used to be. I was at a loss on what to do. She just faded away without a trace. Do I tell the others? Yes, I would have to. My wolf was howling in agony, stealing my ability to think straight. So, ignoring it the best that I could, I pulled on a pair of boxers and headed for Zeke's room. There was only one thought that wasn't jumbled up in the whirlpool of emotion that was my brain: what the fuck?

(Chloe POV)

The world was a whirlpool, whipping my helpless body to-and-fro. My entire body seemed to keep with the fast, steady rhythm of my heart. Th-thump, th-thump. Star bursts danced their way across my closed eyes, exploding like silent fireworks on the Fourth of July. It was like I was having an out-of-body experience, while still in the natural confines of my pale skin. It was, to say in the least. . . .strange.

Then, it all just stopped. The spinning, the the pounding, everything. I took a few minutes to collect myself and noticed that I was. . . ._comfortable._ So comfortable in fact, that I imagined the feeling to what it would be like if it were possible to actually lay on a cloud. A big, fluffy one at that. I opened my eyes, slowly, and saw, white? A stark white ceiling was the sight that I was met with.

I turned my head and was met with even more of the plain, yet bright color; it was more than I thought possible to have in one room. I wiggled my tingly toes and fingers, suddenly filled with a giddiness that caused a school girl giggle to bubble from my chapped lips.

"What, so you're awake now?" an annoyed voice asked from my right, obviously male. My head instinctively whipped towards it, a sudden 'pop' sounding from my neck. He was slouching in an uncomfortable looking chair, drumming his fingers one the stiff arm. He actually looked rather odd. His white blonde hair seemed to flop over his eyes, covering the top half of his black orbs. His form was short and lanky, covered with dark, russet skin. His eyes were narrowed, staring down me in condescending. Not comprehending nor was I in the right state of mind, the only response from me was another childish giggle.

"Yeah laugh it up because being strapped down and unable to get up is just _so _funny," he muttered, annoyed. My helpless giggle turned into an all out laugh, echoing throughout the room and leaving me gasping for breath. The man sighed and scooted his chair closer, the restraint on his ankle making slightly difficult. After another few minutes, my laughter died down and I was suddenly angry.

I tried sliding off of the enormous bed, but instead everything except my right leg, which was the only thing that kept me awkwardly dangling off of the side. Weird guy snickered and I turned my head to glare at him.

"Did you really think that they wouldn't tie you up, too?" he mocked. And indeed, my ankle was chained to the bed post. I groaned. I struggled to get up, and from the sound of his own laughter, it looked as stupid as it felt.

"How can you be laughing at a time like this?" I asked, exasperated. He shrugged and hid his smirk behind his hand.

"Oh, like you weren't just about to piss yourself laughing. By the way, I think that little episode was the cause of some kind of drug they gave us because when I woke up the exact same thing happened. Also, we'll probably be here awhile. Should've thought about that before your little stunt," he said.

"And who are you again?" I asked in a very bitchy tone. The blood was rushing to my head from being upside down and thw rold was beginning to tilt.

"Excuse me if my manners aren't up to your standards, your Highness, but my name is Cody Michaels. Not so pleased to make your acquaintance," he grinned as he gave a formal bow. Well, as formal as you could get while being bound to a chair. "May I ask of your name, Mistress?"

"Cut it out. And my name is Chloe. Chloe Saunders." I gave him my real name, figuring that if worst comes to worst, him knowing my name wouldn't make a difference.

He nodded and was just about to reply when the door creaked open and a woman strutted her way into the middle of the room. She seemed familiar. She had long, chocolate brown hair that fell down her back in soft waves, contrasting against her olive skin. Her small frame was fitted into a tight black dress; it was almost like a second skin on her. When I finally made it to her face, I saw big brown eyes and-

"Jamie!" I gasped.

"Hello, Chloe," she greeted in a seductive voice.

**(A/N: I was going to cut it off here, but it was a little too short for my liking)**

(Zeke POV)

"Argh. Leave me alone," I growled as I swatted my arm at Derek. What did he want now? I'm fucking tired, and god dammit if I wasn't going to get any sleep because of this bastard.

"Zeke, you have to get up. Chloe disappeared!" he near shouted in my ear. I yelped and all but flew from the bed, landing in a heap at his feet.

"Werewolf hearing, remember?" I hissed. Then, as I was digging into my ear with my pinky finger and he stared at me with his mouth hanging open, what he said finally came to me.

"What do you mean 'Chloe disappeared'?" I asked, stunned. I felt my eyes bug out of my head at the realization thay she might be gone. But what did he mean by disappear?

"As in she was there one second, and was gone the next!" he was pacing room now, running his hands through his hair as a deep scowl set onto his face.

"I don't know. It was like she just _faded _away and poof! she was gone." He was panicked; he kept twitching and he was shaking mildly.

Faded away. Why did that sound familiar? Oh, yeah. Fuck.

. . . _When the ritual is performed, those being summoned are most known to slowly fade away from their present destination to where they are being summoned to. It is very rare that they somehow transport themselves there any other way, but is possible. The location__ the__ bodies are summoned to is often the location of the summoner. Although there are many ways to summon someone/something, each requires different. . . ._

"They have her," my voice was grave as I thought of the many places that she could be by now. It was definitely within in the city, this was the only city in the world with the correct essence to to this kind of thing. But still, their hideout could be anywhere. I looked back up to Derek from my seated position on the edge of the mattress and found him staring at me in anger.

"Who has her?" he growled, so menacing and deadly that a slight shiver of fear ran down my spine.

"The demon."

* * *

><p><strong>Review if you care about my sanity. Please.<strong>


	7. Author's Note

Yes, I know. Another A/N. This will be the last A/N, because this will be the last time I update this story.

I know I said that I would have everything written and done, but I'm a huge procrastinator and ended up just not writing anything. I actually forgot all about the entire story. So, I went back and read it and realized that it was not how I wanted it to be. The plot was sloppy and everywhere and just all around horrible. I had planned to just see where the story went, but that was a huge mistake on my part. Also, I just lost the passion I had for this in the beginning. I'm just not feeling it anymore. The next story I write, if I write one at all, will be much more structured and planned out, mostly to avoid making it into a mess. But , I have decided to post the little bit that I have written for the 7th chapter. I want to see what you guys would've done with this, so PM to give me your opinion. If not, that's cool, you don't have to. I feel that I should say that I did have one solid idea that was not going to change no matter what: Chloe, for some reason or another, will go to the "dark side" and have to kill Tori, Simon, Kit, and Derek in the ways they had died in her dream in the 1st chapter.

At the end of this little tidbit of the story, I have the summery for something that's been floating around in my head and I wanna know what you guys think of it.

I don't own Darkest Powers.

(Lacey POV)

I moved from my hiding spot against the wall as Zeke and Derek rushed out of the door and into the night. I didn't have to be worried about being seen, for I was invisible to all except the abandoned souls still wandering this cold world; I was that one spark of light hovering in the distance of the one never ending tunnel, giving them a peak at what they don't deserve quite yet.

I had listened in on the two's conversation and was _extremely _livid. I know I shouldn't be surprised, this is a demon we're dealing with and they aren't exactly known for keeping their word. Anger swelled up in me and overwhelmed my mind. They would pay for this. Just the thought of what could be happening to her, my darling daughter, only fueled my anger.

_Calm, my child,_ his soothing voice flitted into my ears, whispering like a steady breeze floating its way through a grassy field._ It is vital that your focus is kept on your present mission, not that of your future's._

_Anything for you, Father._ I unclenched my fists and cleared my head, only concentrating on his precious words. I summoned Anne to me, watching as her form appeared before my eyes.

"Yes, Miss Lacey?" her eyes shined with the hope that she would finally be given the golden chance of repenting her sins. Ready to grab at the chance of finally be welcomed into the paradise that I too wish to call home someday.

"Anne, I need you to go into my room and fetch me the _special belongings _that I brought I hid when I first arrived." A face-splitting grin broke out onto her face as she realized where this was leading.

Just as she was about to disappear once again to act on my request, she hesitated. "Miss," she started, shakily, "are you going to save Miss Chloe and bring her back to us?" My lips were a tight line as I thought of how to answer this.

"I hope so, Anne. I hope so."

(Zeke POV)

Derek and I walked on the hard asphalt, trying to make as little sound as possible. I gripped the G30 shoved in the inner pocket of my jacket a little tighter, reassuring myself that it hadn't somehow slipped out of my pocket from two minutes ago when I checked last. I was nervous. We haven't had contact with this guy since we first came to the great city of New Orleans.

His shop was just around the corner, and once we were there we would be able maybe get a lead as to where Chloe was. It was hard to think about it without becoming too angry to not throttle the next person who shoves into us.

I almost couldn't wrap my head around it. I mean, I knew something like this would happen; we both did. I just hadn't expected it to be this soon. _Oh God_, I thought. _What are we going to do if we can't find her? And if, no, when we do, how are we going to go about this?_ I shook my head. I can't think like this. Think positive.

I stopped in front of the shop door and stared for a moment. Something wasn't right here. Derek stood next to me, his eyes glancing to me every few seconds before returning his gaze back to the glass.

"Is this the place?" he asked, agitated. His arms were stiff at his sides as he shook his leg, anticipating the brutal fight for his mate's life. I really wish he wasn't here right now; all he did was whine like a little bitch.

"Yes, this is the place. Not what you expecting, is it?" I drawled. Erzulie's **(A/N: this is a real shop in NO, just thought I should let you know)** looked a bit like nothing more but a worn down shack smack dab in the middle of the French Quarter, but once you were inside it you just might face your wildest fears.

I pulled out my Glock and motioned for Derek to open the door with the nod of my head. He tugged it open, slowly but surely, I was certain that something was off. Extremely off. Like, shot out of this dimension, off. I walked in, gun pointed at the dirty ground in front of me. It smelled of dry blood and flesh just on the edge of decomposition. We half jogged to the back of the shop, trying our best to ignore the strong smell interlaced into everything and concentrate more on the smell of death and dark magic that floated in the air.

The scent led us to the back of the shop to a section closed off by a heavy, deep violet curtain that looked worn and rotted. Motioning Derek behind me because I was the one with the actual weapon, I used the barrel of the gun to push the curtain aside. We weren't surprised when we found that was behind the curtain were the melted remains of a man, Darrel Randall, lay strewn across the ground. Of course the demon, or one of his many cronies, would've gotten to him first.

"Derek, I hope you realize that we just might be completely screwed now," my voice rang out, breaking the respectable silence over Darrel's remains.

"Why do you say that? Isn't there anyway that we can still save Chloe?" he questioned, obviously agitated by my lack of faith. His words pissed me the fuck off. Was he really this selfish? It made me wonder what Chloe ever saw in this guy.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Don't you realize that this is so much bigger than that, than just finding Chloe? You're so damn stupid! This is the entire universe we're talking about, dammit!" I all but screamed at him. Who the fuck did he think he was? I just wanted to throt- wait, this is exactly what they want what they want. Why am I giving it to them? "We can't fight," I continued in a much calmer voice. "That's what they- what they're expecting us to do so that we'll play right into they're hands. Plus, it'll only make things a hell-a lot more difficult." I took a deep breath. This shit really wasn't going to get us anywhere.

Derek was staring at me, looking unsure if what to say after my little outburst. He opened his mouth to say something, but I waved him off and pinched the bridge of my nose, hoping to clear my head for just a second to get my thoughts straight.

"Zeke," of course, he's going to talk anyway. Shocker, "I know that our first priority isn't to get her back. Believe me, I know. The thing is, wouldn't having her be to our advantage? They obviously need her for whatever it is that they're trying to accomplish, so it would definitely buy us sometime and give us some leverage over them." His eyes had that look of undeniable determination in them again, just this time there was also a hint of vengeance that haunted them.

"Now we're talking," I said, thankful that he was finally getting with the program. "Yeah, it will. But, before we can do anything, we find a few things here that could help us out." I stepped through the dried puddle of blood and gore, no longer caring because he was an asshole anyway, and went to open the large cabinet tucked into the corner. I surveyed the contents as I felt Derek walk up behind me. The shelves we stocked full of bottles and bottles filled with liquids and slimes varying in color. Hmm, now where is it? I felt a cocky smirk tugging at my lips as I saw what I was looking for. It was a slim vial filled almost to the brim with a black, sloshy liquid. It was a little like that black stuff that you would put on splinters and whatnot.

"What is that?" Derek asked from behind, his breath slightly tickling my ear. I shrugged my shoulders in an attempt to get him to back away. I don't care if it's almost the end of the world, having a dude breathing down the back of my neck, literally, was uncomfortable.

"This is the answer to our prayers," I took pleasure in hearing the frustrated sigh that escaped his lips, enjoying toying with his mind which was always so used to complicated and complex problems, mostly ignoring the simplest solutions. Sure, this nasty looking stuff wasn't really going to fix everything, but it was sure as hell going to help us get there. I pocketed the vial and turned to face Derek, ignoring his condescending and withered look of frustration that he sent my way. Oh, how fun it is to annoy people.

(Chloe POV)

Cody and I followed silently behind Jamie through the empty halls of the seemingly endless mansion we were being kept hostage in. Our footsteps echoed throughout, the only sound in the otherwise silence. We had been taken out of our restraints, which were replaced with shackles locked around our wrists and binding us together, making me think of old-timey cartoon jail mates. Jamie had tried to test us before we even left the room. Apparently, each demon has a "specialty" and hers seemed to be seduction. Anyway, she wanted to test if her powers still help over us with the special drugs that they had given us to keep us asleep for an allotted time. It was the reason I was laughing like a damn maniac. It had little effect on either of us.

We kept on our heavy stride for a few more minutes, until Jamie stopped short in front a set of grand double doors. She turned to us, her hand resting on the door handle behind her back and gave us a sly smile. "Now, I want you two to be on your best behavior in front of Master. He doesn't like to be disrespected, and it's in your best interest that you go along with that," giving each of us a look of warning, she threw open the doors.

When we stepped into the huge room, I was taken back to when I was just a small child, watching Beauty and the Beast with my mom. It was an extravagant ballroom, the kind of thing that was only fit for royalty. The large windows that lined the walls were covered in black shutters, barely visible from the faint light that flickered from burning torches that were perched upon the grand walls between each window. At the very end of the room, there was an overly large pile of pillows strewn across the floor. On the center of the pile, lay a man and surrounding him was what I estimated to be about 10 women, all dressed in revealing lingerie and rubbing his shirtless body. He was something of a Greek god; perfectly chiseled features, sculpted muscles of someone who is usually accused of using steroids, and a gaze sharp as that of a wild animal.

The door slammed itself shut behind us, and I couldn't help but notice the locks turn themselves, either. We were both nudged slightly forward and were given and excited and expected look from Jamie. Not wanting to cause too much trouble for myself, I began hesitantly walking towards the man, Cody quickly falling in step with me. Only five more feet un-OW!

There was a loud _thud_ as my head hit air, sending a painful throbbing through my skull. I saw from the corner of my eyes that Cody had apparently also felt this, and was clutching his head. We looked at each other for a moment before we were both harshly forced to our knees.

I would really love to hear what you guys would do with this. Also, if anyone wants to take it and change it up a bit and make it their own story, go ahead.

Now, about this other story. I'm not 100% sure if I want to do it yet, but I want to take the readers' opinions into consideration. It's a Twilight fic (please know that I am NOT a twi-hard, nor do I even like twilight, but the idea popped up and I can't rid myself of it) which features mostly the wolf pack and yes there is an imprint involved. I'm not going to tell you much else, so I'll just leave it to the summary to explain things a bit more.

All that I've Got: All was she wanted was to be free; to be away from those who caused her pain. But when her plans to escape don't work out as well as planned, Embry is the one to find her, only to learn that she is in a coma. All the while, she is finding solace from her pain in her own made-up fantasy world, where she conjures up a companion to guide her through it. Embry, along with a few other of his pack brothers, stay with her, waiting for her to wake.

Sounds bad, I know, but I couldn't give you everything. I think I've actually given away too much already.

Fair Winds Fanfiction

-DMOC


End file.
